


Medium Days

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Once There is Something Left [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Patton is a zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Patton and Logan go on a picnic. It’s a bit different than before the zombie apocalypse, but it’s still good.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Once There is Something Left [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835473
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	Medium Days

**Author's Note:**

> From [a prompt list I found](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/623384141757612032/grumpy-affectionate-starters) on tumblr. @csi-baker-street-babes requested “I love you, but please stop whatever it is that you’re doing,” with Logan/Patton.

Today was a medium day. Patton was here, that much was sure, but he felt like he had a bad head cold. He’d been sitting on the couch all day. At first, he’d been mindlessly squeezing a pillow between his hands, but a few hours ago, Virgil had been nice enough to grab him a dragon plushie from upstairs. It made Patton feel better about it at least, and eventually he’d moved from squeezing it to stroking its nose, because the fur there was a lot softer there. That made Patton feel even better because that’s something he’d do normally. It made him feel more normal.

Virgil was currently sitting in the armchair across from him, watching him just in case, but in a way that did not make Patton feel like he was being babysat. Patton would have to give him a hug in thanks when he didn’t risk tackling him on accident. Again.

He leaned forward to kiss the dragon’s nose and looked over at Virgil. Virgil was sewing again. It was one of Logan’s work shirts this time. Patton’s mind drifted to Logan as he looked back down at the dragon. Suddenly, like a shock had gone through him, Patton’s head shot up.

“What?” asked Virgil, voice pitched low in case this was a _thing._ Fair enough, Patton had body checked him a few days ago.

“I’m not sure…” Patton said. Patton was a mess of instincts anymore. It felt like things were constantly pushing and pulling and poking at him. Yet this instinct tingled differently. Instead of feeling like it was dragging Patton deeper into numbness, it seemed to clear a couple of cobwebs from his head. “Where’s Logan?”

Virgil’s tone went back to normal once Patton spoke. “Not sure,” he answered. “He was in the kitchen a while ago, but I didn’t see him go upstairs.”

Patton’s eyes narrowed. He had a sinking suspicion of something. “I have to go check something,” he said, standing up abruptly.

Virgil blinked at him, surprised by his sudden activeness. “Do you need me to…”

“I’m good, Virge,” he said. “Promise.”

Virgil nodded, and Patton took off towards the back door. There was a figure in the garden hunched over the tomatoes. Patton put his hands on his hips. “I love you, but please stop whatever it is that you’re doing,” Patton said.

Logan startled and looked up at him. The expression on his face told Patton he knew exactly how much trouble he was in. “I was just… I read about how tomatoes prefer soil acidity of 6-6.8 pH, so I…”

Patton marched over to him. “Leave my tomatoes be, Logan,” he said.

“You don’t even like tomatoes,” Logan grumbled.

“But I do like salsa and marinara sauce, plus the others like tomatoes. Do not touch them.”

He was glowered at and Patton glowered right back. Yet, Patton’s lips twitched after a second and he broke with a string of giggles. Logan’s eyes softened on him, and it warmed Patton from the inside out. He reached down to offer him a hand up. “Are you bored honey?” he asked.

“A bit,” he admitted. “I finished everything I needed to do today already.”

“Maybe I should find something for you to do so you don’t destroy my garden,” Patton mused. “I have an idea. Wait here! Don’t touch anything or you don’t get the surprise!”

“Okay,” Logan agreed, a bemused half smile pulling at his lips.

Patton raced back into the house.

“Everything okay?” Virgil asked as he ran past into the kitchen.

“Yep!” Patton called back. He knew that he didn’t have much time before Logan got too curious and came inside, so he couldn’t do anything too complicated. First, he grabbed the basket he remembered seeing was still in the closet the other day and one of his colorful dishcloths with cute little flowers on it to line the basket. Then, he grabbed some cheese and meat out of the refrigerator. He was already cutting sandwiches into fun little shapes when he realized that he’d handled the meat without even thinking about it. Huh. Apparently, he was just too excited. He also managed to get a few pickles out for the sandwiches, though, when he stopped to think about it, he did still feel a pull to mindlessly eat everything. He shoved that want away and grabbed a jar of strawberry jam and some more bread. There was lemonade in the refrigerator, and he poured a bit into a thermos. Then, he packed all of that and dashed into the living room to grab a blanket.

“Have dinner without Logan and I,” Patton chirped to Virgil.

Virgil blinked at the basket and blanket and smiled widely. “Have fun.”

Logan was waiting where he’d left him. “What’s this?” he asked when he saw the basket.

“Picnic?!” he said holding out the basket for him to inspect. He looked at Patton like he’d hung the moon and stars or perhaps more accurately like he’d come back from the dead.

“Of course,” he said softly. He took the picnic basket from Patton’s grip “Where would you like to eat?”

“Under the peach tree,” Patton suggested happily.

Logan nodded and the two of them wander off through Patton’s garden to the tree on the outskirts of the property. Before, they’d just had a simple wooden fence in this part of the yard and they could have looked out into the wooded area behind the house, but that fence had been replaced by a taller metal one. It was still a nice spot, despite the changes, Patton decided. He spread the blanket out in front of the tree so they could sit with their backs to it and look out across the garden and at the house. Pleased with the placement of the blanket, he plopped down on it and smiled up at Logan. Logan set the basket down, but instead of taking his normal place on the opposite side of the basket from Patton, he knelt down in front of him. He cupped Patton’s face in his hands and kissed him softly.

“I love you so much,” he said when he drew back. “I love you, and this is amazing.”

“It’s just a picnic,” Patton said softy even though he knew it wasn’t ‘just.’ “We’ll have plenty more.” Logan laughed softly and pressed his forehead to Patton’s.

Today was a good day.


End file.
